msp_forumersfandomcom-20200216-history
Im christina
im christina Her very first account was 782489 made on March 2013. It was very difficult for her to level up to level 3. It took her a very long time but by the time she was level 3, she was locked out forever. A few months later, she made a second and third account early in June. (im christina v & im Christina). Christina decided to use her second account often and not the third. Late in June, Christina's second account was hacked by the dolly. Then Christina started to use her third account from now on and will not try to be locked out or talking to the real hackers. Late in 2014, Christina finally confirmed her email and was able to forum. Being able to forum was her dream in 2013. She started to forum often in 2015 and became good friends with icecube. Then in February 2016 she had started to take a break on msp for a few months and officially started being active on July 2016 and had start making bonds from there and on. Personality Christina is usually fun, funny, girly, creative, kind, caring and nice. If there was a forum war with her friends, she usually stands up for them. She also likes to prank people and do other crazy stuff. Appearance She sometimes change her skin tone during quests but she usually has a light skin colour with a regular nose, light vip pink lips, and usually have dark brown eyes. She either dress up crazy or dress up with casual clothing. Usually, you will see her hair in a hair colour with whatever clothing Personal Life She has 2 younger brothers. One is 4 years younger than her and the other is a year younger. She doesn't really bring up her parents in forums but if it was a one on one she would. Christina is a good student in school. She had officially had gotten into a 2 cool 4 you program for the 2017-2022 year. Present Day Christina is now a retired forumer, barely foruming any more. With the forums the way it is, there are no regrets to leaving forums and doing stuff from the outside. MSP is boring to her and logs in sometimes to do nothing on there. As soon as she beats Lisa's starcoins score, she will be leaving the game for good. As the saying goes, nothing lasts forever therefore see ya later. Special Thanks To The BFF's 4ever Forumers 2018 Yikes Mae (bachuch123) SparkBloom Lisa3072fromWW Acesn //Tumblrx Jolirose1 Icecube7 DarkChild Duki Rodresa Sabrina210 Tiaryn Tasha ChasingVanilla PrettyMimi Tilly Tat Jeggings Homesick RedAppleSauce xSlowTownx Eevee BiarghCake Trivia * She loves to watch reality tv shows including Big Brother * Her favourite colour is burple (blue and purple) * She is Asian * She likes to listen to music when she's bored. * Her favourite food is Pho * On msp, she wears fake lashes everyday * She sometimes give out wishlists when people are nice to her * She has more than 25k starcoins * She doesn't like shopping for expensive outfits, it bothers her a lot * She likes to see who wins in forum wars * She blocks people for fun * She is one of the most richest forumers or richest non vip forumer with almost 100k sc * Likes to wear a variety of colours on msp but casually wears black in most of her outfits * she loves V-pop hi if you're reading this pls watch LIME Party Girlz on YouTube * loves girl group LIME and boy group UNI5 * has over 300k starcoins but still has to beat Lisafrom3072WW's starcoins score * likes to read manga, one of her favourites are Deathnote, Say I love You, Special A, Bakuman, etc Category:Moviestarplanet Category:Forumer of MSP Category:Msp Forumers Category:Canadian Forumer Category:Old Forumer